The Night
by GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTiva
Summary: First Castle fanfic. Please read. What I think the kissing scene might've been like if you took it a little futher. Author formaly known as mysterygirl97.


**Hey everyone! I'm stepping a little out of my comfort zone by writing this, but I think that it's pretty good. I usually write song fics, but this isn't too bad. I hope that you guys like this, 'cause I'm in love with the show, and I nearly had a fit when Castle and Beckett kissed last night. Yeah, I know I'm a spaz, but what you gonna do? If you wouldn't mind reading, reviewing, and then going to my page for my poll, that would be awesome. Now, here's the story. It takes place a few moments after she showed up at his house, in the season finally. Monday May 6th.**

Kate Beckett looked deep into Rick Castle's eyes. This was the man. She knew that now.

She crushed her lips to his, finally allowing herself to indulge in what she had denied herself for four years. She didn't count the one time before, when they were trying to save Esposito and Ryan. That was fake. That was a distraction. This was real. This one was for them, and them only.

She was suprised when Martha or Alexis didn't show up when Castle pressed her up against the wall roughly. Then she remembered that it was Alexis' graduation night. She was more than likely out with her friends. They might have the loft all to themselves tonight.

Beckett's hands moved along Castle's back, as his undid the buttons on her blouse. His hands stopped after he revealed her bullett wound, the one that had almost taken her life a year ago. His skilled writers fingers ran over it carefully, only grazing it. She shivered at the contact. Or was it from her drenched clothes?

Castle pulled away as she shivered again. "Are you alright, Kate?" Rick asked her, his voice as tender as his touch. As much as he had wanted to keep kissing her, he knew that he had almost lost this woman, and her comfort was more important to him.

"I'm fine, Rick," was her reply, though he was unconvinced. After being around her for four years, he thought he knew her better than he knew himself.

He was about to respond to her, but she didn't give him a chance. She pressed her lips to his again, not letting him respond as she ran her tounge against his lips, asking for entry. He gladly, but hesitentaly gave it to her.

She suddenly broke away again. "Castle..." Kate gasped as his lips moved to her neck. He hummed againgst her neck, and she almost forgot what she was trying to say.

_Foucs, _she told herself. _Foucs on what you want to say. Not on - oh my God._

His teeth grazed her neck, sending a shock down her body. She wanted more. She needed more. But she wasn't ready yet. As if sensing her thoughts, Rick slowly pulled away from her neck, pulling the dective closer to his body, before resting his head on top of hers.

"I know you're not ready yet," he told her sweetly, his voice rougher than it usually was. "But I'll wait. I've waited for this long. I'd wait a thousand years for you, Kate Beckett."

Kate rested her head against his chest, holding him closer. She was greatful that he wasn't pushing things. She had just admitted to herself that she was ready to be with him. But she wasn't that ready to go that far with him yet.

They went back over to the couch, and just sat there, holding each other. Neither of them said anything. They didn't need to. All they needed was this.

A few hours later, Kate was nodding off, her head resting on Castle's shoulder. She was barely awear of being picked up by strong arms, and carried through the loft. Her mind hardley grasped that she was being laid on a soft bed, and tucked between sheets that were softer than anything she'd ever felt. But she was awear that she was being left alone.

Her hand reached out for Rick, wrapping around his wrist. "Don't go," she whispered. The writer shook his head, before laying down next to her on the bed.

"I love you," he told her again. He didn't think that he would ever get tired of hearing that.

"I love you, too," she whispered back, before falling asleep against his chest.

It took Richard Castle a little longer to fall asleep than Kate Beckett, but when he did, he had made a decission: He liked hearing her say that more than he thought he would.

**Hey so what do you guys think? This is my first Castle fanfic, so I'm really nervous. I saw the season finally, and couldn't stop squealing. My mother actually came into the room, and covered my mouth. What do you expect, I'm a teenage girl. I hope that you people enjoyed it, and I would love a review. Thanks!**


End file.
